


Lagss: A Heart of Glass

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: The backstory and scenes of a Super Dragon Ball Heroes villain no one asked for.





	1. Summary

Lagss and her people came from a harsh desert in another place. They used the sand and mended the grains into glass, creating buildings, palaces, homes, and almost any structure they could think of. However, a terrible drought caused the members to get thirsty and weak. Soon, the rest of her people died off, leaving her the only survivor of the Glass Tribe. Lagss became loyal to Hearts…because he was the only one left for her. His ambitions to conquer the world and kill the Omni-King became her reason for living…because what else was left for her?  
Of course, shortly after her people died and she was the only one left, she happened to be transported to the Prison Planet by Fu. There she met the other members and Hearts became their leader. When Oren questioned Heart’s leadership, Lagss threatened Oren with a Glass Bullet. In the back of her mind, she thought, perhaps joining with the Core Area Warriors would help her be recognized for her powers. She and Kamin helped build the Universal Release Device in Universe 3 and allied with Paparoni, the scientist from Universe 3. 


	2. How it all began

Lagss and her people came from a harsh desert in another place. They used the sand and mended the grains into glass, creating buildings, palaces, homes, and almost any structure they could think of. However, a terrible drought caused the members to get thirsty and weak. Soon, the rest of her people died off, leaving her the only survivor of the Glass Tribe. Lagss became loyal to Hearts…because he was the only one left for her. His ambitions to conquer the world and kill the Omni-King became her reason for living…because what else was left for her?   
Of course, shortly after her people died and she was the only one left, she happened to be transported to the Prison Planet by Fu. There she met the other members and Hearts became their leader. When Oren questioned Heart’s leadership, Lagss threatened Oren with a Glass Bullet. In the back of her mind, she thought, perhaps joining with the Core Area Warriors would help her be recognized for her powers. She and Kamin helped build the Universal Release Device in Universe 3 and allied with Paparoni, the scientist from Universe 3. 

Many years ago…  
“Ragursu! Come on, let’s go.”  
Lagss rubbed her eyes and sat up from her bed at the sound of her Japanese name being called.   
“Gurasu,” she mumbled to her mother. “Just a few more minutes.”  
The pale bluish-skinned woman stared down at her daughter, her eyes pale and pupil-less like Lagss’.   
“It’s time for you to demonstrate how far you’ve come. The ceremony is in the mid afternoon and you need to get ready.”  
Lagss looked at the glassy clock by a small bedside table. “It’s 6 in the morning.”  
“Which should give you plenty of time to practice beforehand. Run along, now.”  
“Yes, Mother,” said Lagss as she stretched her arms and legs. She wandered through the small bedroom, the floor made of sand, while the furniture was made of intricate glass. The walls and ceiling of the structure offered a view of tan colored sand stagnant within the upright glass. Lagss took a quick shower as to not waste what little water they had and got dressed. She brushed her light turquoise hair and put it into her two usual long ponytails. She put on her blue top with gold trimmings, her dark blue leggings, and her white boots, also decorated with gold trimmings.   
Lagss stepped out into the early dawn, briefly relishing the morning breeze before the harsh heat arrived. The sky was a faint indigo color, darker in the west and lighter in the east. Gurasu and several other women had already gone to get water from a lake several miles away. The water was dirty and filled with traces of mud. Fortunately, the tribe’s group of healers would later use their powers to cleanse the liquid, making it drinkable.   
The Glass Tribe and its people were also known as Gurasu-Jins, the Glass People. The view of the barren desert land and the glints of the glass structures were all too familiar to her. As the sun rose up, the light reflected against the structures, turning it gold.  
Clearing her mind, Lagss got to work.  
“Precision. Purpose. Perfection.”  
She repeated the motto she learned in her head, a motto that had been drilled into her the moment she entered school with a group of other young students. With many years of practice, Lagss had quickly become one of the greatest warriors in the tribe, second only to the chief and the groups of elders.   
Lagss sat down in a meditative position and closed her eyes. She slowly rose up into the air, while grains of sand from the ground followed suit. The grains spiraled up in columns from around her and soon stopped in midair. Lagss forced harder and the grains slowly condensed into shards of glass.   
She opened her eyes in a snap, adrenaline coursing through her veins. One by one, she shot out the shards of glass, aiming for nearby cactus plants below. The shards cut straight through the plants, the tops of them falling clean off.   
Switching to defense, Lagss lifted up her hands and a barrier of glass surrounded her. Encased in her power, she felt safe.   
Aside from breaks to eat and use the bathroom, Lagss practiced all morning long.  
Lagss’ father, Saguru, was the son of one of the tribe’s chiefs. There were three leaders in all, each with their own advisor. Aside from being loyal, Saguru was also a great warrior. He was the one who taught Lagss to never give up, to always strive for better things.   
He was dressed in a dark blue outfit, also with gold trimmings.   
“Ragursu,” he called.  
Lagss couldn’t hear him through her barrier.  
He called her Japanese name again. When there was no answer, Saguru glanced up at the sky and then shot a volley of glass spikes at the barrier.   
The barrier suddenly cracked, catching her by surprise. One of the shards had pierced her in the shoulder. Grimacing, she carefully pulled the shard out, red blood streaming down her arm. Letting out a yell, she spread out her arms and legs, shattering the rest of the barrier and causing pieces of glass to rain down below. Saguru easily blocked it with a glass shield of his own. He fired Glass Bullets from his hand, but Lagss was ready with a Glass Shield of her own. Saguru conjured spheres of glass and shot them into the air, while Lagss dodged them with graceful flips and turns. Saguru chased after her in the air. Lagss looked behind her and saw him catching up.   
“Take this!” she yelled, firing more shards in his direction. Saguru covered his face with his arms, still flying forward. Lagss then used Instant Transmission, appearing above her father. She slammed both hands into him, causing the man to plummet toward the ground. She landed safely on the ground standing proudly in victory. Saguru slowly stood up. “Well done,” he praised. “Looks like I’ve taught you well.”  
Lagss touched her arm and it instantly healed. The glassification slowed down the wound and acted like ice.  
“Good luck, my daughter,” he said. “The ceremony is about to begin.”  
Lagss smiled and, in several hours, made her way to the glassy stadium.   
Lagss took a deep breath as she walked through the glass archway, ready to meet the chiefs and demonstrate her powers. She knew that they were still more experienced than her, but then again, she was a quick learner. Lagss had been through many rites of passage, but for this one, if she won, she could be named the next chief after her father passed on.   
Just the thought of someday leading her people to conquer other lands filled her with newfound confidence.

Lagss gasped. The stadium was empty. She glanced over toward the shade and saw a thin light blue-skinned man with short white hair.  
“Slags,” she called to the host of the event.  
He glanced over to her, his eyes glassy with fatigue.   
“What’s going on?” she asked.  
“I’m incredibly sorry,” he said. He mentioned toward the distance and she saw a crowd of people in line. The line led toward the local nursery and an area of water wells.  
“I had to cancel the event this morning,” he explained. “The chiefs suddenly felt ill and thirsty. One of them suffered from heat stroke yesterday.”  
Lagss ran over past the line and glanced inside the nursery. The plants, neon fruit, and vegetables, which had previously been ripe were now shriveled and brown. One woman was busy passing around the few foods that had not turned brown and handed them one by one to the people in line. Lagss ran over to the water wells and saw something even worse…they were all empty.  
The crowd murmured to themselves with worry.  
“This has been the hottest day this week. Our crops are dying off.”  
“Where’d this drought come from?”  
“Our healing powers won’t stop us from getting thirsty.”  
“Dehydration will kill us all!”

Lagss slowly grew weaker each passing day, along with her family. They tried desperately to find more water, but the heat pressed on.   
Lagss found herself huddled in the shade, against a canyon wall, crying restless tears. If only she could drink them and ease the harsh dry pain in her throat. She closed her eyes, feeling on the brink of death.   
If it hadn’t been for a certain time-traveling demonic kai, appearing through a portal in the sky, she would’ve perished along with her kind. He glanced down at her, sensing her energy.  
“You seem like a powerful warrior,” he said. “I can sense your energy from here. You’ll do nicely for my research.”  
“Water,” she croaked out weakly.  
The kai flew down to her and took her hand. Together, they stepped through the black and red portal, landing on the Prison Planet. The heat and sight of lava and the new place was enough to make her pass out.

After waking up and recovering, she found herself in the Core Area of the Prison Planet. She spotted several bottles of water from the lab and she feverishly gulped them down. She caught her breath and stood up.  
“Where am I?” she asked.  
She took a hard look at the other warriors in front of her: A green kai god, two mutant Tuffles, and another individual who appeared to be the leader.  
“You’re in the Core Area,” said Hearts. “We’re waiting for the evil Saiyan to escape from his prison. Fu brought us here to test our fighting prowess.”  
“What’s a Saiyan?” she asked. “And who’s Fu?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” said Hearts. “Right now, we need to get ready. I’m Hearts. What’s your name?”  
“Lagss. And why should I join you?” she asked. “What’s in it for me?”  
“Because,” said Hearts, “There’s nothing else left for you. Fu told me all about how your tribe died off. Join us, and your power will get the credit it deserves. You want to conquer the world and avenge your tribe, do you not?”  
Lagss glared, mentally chiding herself for mumbling to the stranger what had happened. “This Fu guy must have told you everything. He must have brought me here.”  
“Indeed,” he said.  
After a moment, Lagss relented. “Fine, it’s a deal,” she said. “Where do we start?”  
Hearts grinned. “We must start by gathering energy for the Universal Seed. I’ll be able to defeat the Omni-King, the Gods of Destruction, and the Supreme Kai if I have enough power from other universes. By merging with the Universal Seed, I’ll create a new world, free from the tyranny of the Omni-King. Now, Lagss, you have a new family. All of us are part of an experiment conducted by Fu, including Cumber, the evil Saiyan. We will participate in fighting other warriors so energy can be gathered for the device.”  
The Core Area warriors agreed to take part, though many of them wanted rewards of their own…not to mention going back to their time periods.  
After Hearts explained his plan, one of the warriors spoke up.  
“You sure that’s a reliable plan, Hearts?” asked Oren, one of the Tuffles. “Why don’t we just take over our enemies instead? Be more fun that way.”  
Lagss whirled around and threatened him with a Glass Bullet. Her fist was coated with glass and the point sharp like a bullet.   
“Don’t you question Heart’s plan if you wanna live. Heart’s ambition is my reason for living.”  
“What are you gonna do, glass girl?” he mocked.  
The two of them stared each other down until Hearts cleared his throat, interrupting the argument.  
“Stop your bickering and let’s move out.”  
Reluctantly, the two warriors joined Kamin and Zamasu and headed out.


	3. Super Dragon Ball Heroes

Prison Planet Finale

Goku stood next to Cumber’s unconscious form. Time suddenly stood still, and the moon turned from red to a bright purple. A small white crack on the moon froze in place. Five shadowy figures appeared against the purple light.  
“Zamasu?!” Goku cried in shock.  
Zamasu smirked and raised his arm. His pointed finger pointed up toward the sky. The unconscious Cumber gently flew toward Zamasu as he was moved into the air by Zamasu’s purple energy. Finally, Cumber, Zamasu, and the figures teleported away.  
The moon turned red once more.  
“What’s going on?” asked Goku. He powered up and screamed as the Prison Planet exploded in a flash of light. 

Using her powers, Lagss restored and healed Cumber so they could proceed with the mission.

Zamasu looked to the side and mentioned for more people to arrive. The first individual was a woman with long braids, a white battle shirt, dark pants and white boots. The second person was another Kai with light skin, wearing a dark robe, and dark pants with a belt. The last two individuals appeared to be android twins. The boy and girl wore identical dark battle suits and both had white hair and white faces. Their eyes were light blue with red stripes arching from above their eyes toward the sides of their faces.  
“This is Hearts,” said Zamasu, mentioning to the Kai warrior who was also the leader. He nodded to Cumber.  
Hearts introduced the alien woman as Lagss, an individual who could control large crystals of glass. “Lagss,” she stated. “The last survivor of the Glass Tribe. I was the one who restored the Saiyan.”  
“And these are Oren and Kamin,” said Hearts, referring to the Tuffle-like mutants.  
“Cumber,” Cumber said to them, not feeling like getting involved in a social gathering.  
“I defeated Hit along with my brother,” Kamin bragged. “We also attacked Super Saiyan Kefla from Universe 6. Harm us, and you’ll regret it.”  
“Am I supposed to know any of these people?” asked Cumber.  
“The only thing you need to do is join us,” said Zamasu. “Zeno has been playing God for far too long. His angel children have done nothing to balance the universes. The low mortal level of Universe 7 is all because of the inhabitants polluting their world like beasts. It is time to overthrow Zeno once and for all. With him gone, my world will remain intact and I will merge with the universe once more.”  
“What’s in it for me?” Cumber asked.  
“Well, I suppose I can spare you, despite you being a Saiyan. You can get your revenge on Fu and son Goku. I could even use the Super Dragon Balls to return you to your time when all is said and done.”  
Cumber was hesitant about these people, but then again, he didn’t have much of a choice. If this was a way of getting revenge on his enemies, then he would be willing to take the risk.  
The Saiyan and the Kai god lightly shook hands. “Looks like we have a deal, my lord,” said Cumber, grinning from beneath the restraint.  
“I’m in charge, though,” said Hearts. “We shall travel to other universes to gain energy and cause fear in our opponents.”  
“You sure this plan is a good idea?” asked Oren to Hearts. “Can’t we just manipulate the population ourselves? It’d be more fun that way.”  
The alien woman rounded on him with a sharp point of glass she formed in her hand. “Don’t you question Heart’s plans if you want to live.”  
Oren sighed, mumbled an apology and walked off with his sister. 

Universe 11  
Hearts grinned and floated down to the red center of the Universe Seed. “Lagss! Lagss!” he called, searching around.  
A giant group of crystals appeared in front of him.  
“I need your power again.”  
“I’m pleased,” she replied from inside.  
Kamioren looked up. “There you are, Lagss.”  
Hearts moved his palm forward, and a purple aura outlined his body. His right hand turned yellow as he manipulated the large crystalline mass downward. All the sharp points aimed at Goku and the mass lowered to the ground.  
“Goku-san!” Trunks cried.

Letting out a yell, Goku held onto the crystals with both his hands, fighting against Heart’s force. Goku pushed forward with more energy. Soon, small cracks began forming around his hands. The crack grew larger and snaked up the surface of the glass. 

“Dad, let’s go!” called Trunks. The two Saiyans flew forward to help Goku, but were both knocked back by a large purple blast, sending them to the ground.  
“We’re taking you on,” said Kamioren.  
“Damn you!” cursed Vegeta.

Finally, Goku unleased the rest of his energy, spreading light blue cracks against the glassy surface. To Lagss’ shock and disappointment, the crystal structure shattered.  
“That silver aura…” Hearts said to himself. “It seems he’s not perfected it.”  
Goku stood up and panted heavily.  
Lagss appeared from among the floating glass shards. She was an alien with light blue skin, and long white hair, done in two waist-length ponytails. She wore a light blue dress that trailed behind her, decorated with gold trim along her hips, under her arms and around her neck. She glared at Goku with icy eyes. Dark purple gloves covered her hands and weighted bracelets were on her wrists.

“My glass…slice him apart!”  
The shards rained down on Goku in yellow slants of light. The shards pierced through Goku’s outfit and skin. He screamed in pain as a million cuts spread across his body.  
“Who…Who are you?” he asked weakly.  
“I am Lagss.”  
She pointed two fingers upward, and the shards pierced through Goku again. The Saiyan collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile, crystal spears of glass stuck out from the ground at various angles, giving off a faint mystical glow. Goku’s entire body shook violently as he strained to push himself up. Goku watched as SSB Evolved Vegeta fought the fused Kamioren in the night sky.  
Kamioren dodged Vegeta’s attacks just as fast as Vegeta initiated them. Swinging his leg forward, Vegeta landed a hard uppercut to Kamioren’s chin, briefly knocking him back. The fusion barely had time to recover before being punched hard in the gut by the Saiyan prince. A punch to the left cheek added to the attacks.  
“We’re counting on you, Vegeta!” Goku encouraged from below.  
Lagss rose into the air, gathering the glass shards into the air. The two dozen glass shards in the air would have been a beautiful sight to see, if they had not been pointed toward Goku.  
“Glass, cut him up!” Lagss commanded.  
The shards turned yellow and plummeted toward the Saiyan.  
Sweat formed on Goku’s face as he braced himself for another painful impact. He closed his eyes…  
…only for the shards to explode in midair. Goku looked up as the smoke cleared. Trunks in Super Saiyan form, had teleported in front of Goku, blocking the attack.  
Trunks glared at Lagss. “I’m going to fight you. Here!!”  
“Thank you Trunks,” breathed Goku.  
Trunks powered up and leaped from the ground.  
The yellow shards of glass shot at Trunks, who maneuvered around them. Ignoring the painful pricks in his skin, Trunks conjured up a yellow ki blast in his hand and fired it at her full force. Lagss flew backwards, arms crossed in front of her, steading herself on the ground.

Lagss knelt down and placed her palm on the ground, her aura glowing light blue. Glass shards rose up from the ground, quickly surrounding Trunks. Goku leapt forward and rammed Trunks out of the way. The glass shards cut into Goku, pained screams ejecting from his mouth.  
Trunks looked on and glared at Lagss who increased the movements of the glass shards.  
Her attacks soon stopped and Goku panted heavily. Even with sharp pains all over his body, Goku grinned.  
“Your power is astonishing.”  
Lagss stood up to face Goku and Trunks once more.

Lagass glanced over to see Fused Zamasu move toward the Universal Seed device.  
“All this power is now mine!” Zamasu declared, reaching forward.  
In an instant, Lagss shot both hands forward and encased Zamasu in glass. The weight caused him and his glass prison to plummet to the ground. Bits of glass shattered and Zamasu managed to free himself, his cuts already mending themselves.  
“I’d eliminate you for your treachery if I could,” she stated coldly. “Heart’s ambition is my reason for living.”  
“Not much of a life then,” Zamasu spat. He vanished before she could say anything more. 

Lagss then looked up at Hearts.  
“Let me finish them,” she called, referring to her opponents.  
“Go to Universe 3,” he ordered, “and fight with Cumber.”  
“You’re really giving me charge over this?”  
“Of course.”  
Lagss nodded. “Ok then.”  
She then vanished in a flash of teal-white light.

Universe 3  
In universe 3, Cumber was busy punching a group of large metal robots that were guarding the city buildings. He rammed his thick fist into the asphalt, causing thick cracks to appear and spread. The ancient Saiyan grinned as Universe 3 citizens were hurled into the air by the force of his attack. A cannon blast from a flying tank hit Cumber in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed hard on the ground, quickly surrounded by robots pointing their ki guns at him. The robots posed to attack, only to be impaled by sharp glass shards. Sparks and wires flew out of their chests, giving Cumber enough time to stand up and swipe the bots aside with a powerful kick. He conjured his black clawed energy hands and threw the remaining bots out into the distance.  
He turned around. “Lagss.”  
“Looks like I made it in time,” she said.  
“I could’ve finished them.”  
“I bet,” she said with no emotion. She briefly imagined that Fu would have the time of his life with all the science and technology from this universe.  
“Hearts sent you here too?” asked Cumber.  
Lagss nodded. “I was just about to slice that Saiyan to bits, but Hearts sent me here to fight with you.”  
Lagss moved her hand, sending shards to the ground toward the unlucky civilians below. The screams she heard from them were music to her ears.  
“Any word from him?” asked Cumber.  
“It looks like he has gathered enough energy from Universe 11. He and Zamasu and the twins will probably meet us here in Universe 3 soon.”  
“I wonder how many more Universes he’ll want us to conquer,” said Cumber, intrigued.  
“All of them, I imagine,” Lagss replied. “One he has enough power for the Universe Seed, then the grand plan can be put into place.”  
“What is it, exactly?” asked Cumber, firing a red blast that took down two buildings at once.  
“We’ll find out soon enough.”  
Lagss led Cumber over to a large slender device hidden behind a corner. The top of it had a reflective satellite dish aimed straight up in the air. It was supported by strong metallic pillars holding it in place. The center of the device had a red sphere that pulsed, similar to the one on the Universe Seed Device.  
“Me and Kamin made this machine to provide extra power to Hearts,” Lagss explained. She mentioned to two figures guarding the device nearby. One of them was a tall imposing figure with a white face, light purple muscular legs, and a black muscular chest. Two horizontal white horns jutted from his head, serving as his ears. He was fitted with red gems from his wrists and a green gem in the center of his chest.  
“That is Agnilasa,” said Lagss.  
The second figure wore a glass visor over his face and wore a white battle suit with a large red P on the front.  
“And that is Catopesra. Paparoni, the scientist helped build this for us. He also brainwashed those warriors into joining our cause. By pressing this button when the meter is full…”  
Lagss pushed a red button and a band of white energy shot from the uppermost point into the air.  
“…Hearts gains extra energy for the Universe Seed! Hopefully, the energy gathered here will reach him in Universe 11. For now, we await his commands and continue to fight.”  
“I take orders from no one,” Cumber grumbled. “Don’t you forget that.”  
Sensing strong ki close by, the Saiyan raced off into the distance. 

Universe 3 was a technologically advanced world, with sleek gray buildings from every direction. The sky was an indigo color and no stars were visible. Lagss and Cumber were busy scaring off the robotic citizens when another enemy approached them. Without hesitation, Lagss fired huge shards of glass at the enemy, but the figure was too fast. The glass warrior soon found herself being thrown back into a building, the impact making a dent in the structure. Lagss stared at her foe with shaking eyes: it was Metal Cooler.

After the battle…  
A large portion of Universe 3 was covered in glass. Nariama and Nigrissi were still restrained halfway in glass thanks to Lagss. The device that Lagss and Kamin had been working on was now turned off. It had fulfilled its purpose of giving Hearts the Universe Seed and additional energy. The scientist Paparoni took it back to his lab to further modify it, his brainwashed warriors carrying stacks of scrap metal, wires, and even well-made glass shards. Lagss was still in the process of healing herself from Metal Cooler’s attack. Cumber was still alive, but unconscious from his fight.  
Lagss walked over to his fallen form. She held her hands over him.  
“My glass, heal my comrade.”  
Blue light spread from Lagss’ hands and a blue aura of light formed around Cumber’s body. Small ice crystals formed around his wounds and slowly stitched the skin back together. Cumber’s chest and face turned glassy, smoothing out cuts, wrinkles, and clearing away dirt. The glass also cooled his body down, putting him into a more comfortable sleep.   
“Please wake up, Saiyan,” she said softly. “There’s so much work to do.”  
Cumber did not stir.  
Lagss searched the area for Metal Cooler and the citizens. When it was clear, Lagss raised her hands and formed a small dome over Cumber, serving as a temporary barrier.  
Lagss sensed that something was wrong. It started shortly after the machine was finished sending energy. For a brief moment, she could sense Heart’s powerful ki, even from another universe. Though it was a far distance, Heart’s godly energy was powerful enough to be sensed from multiple worlds. While Lagss had set up the device with Kamin and covered much of the universe in glass, Heart’s energy was a source of inspiration and comfort. Not that she had much choice in her fate at this point, but even still…he was somebody in her life.   
Even stranger, she had felt the combined energy of two Saiyans from Universe 7 clash with that of Hearts.   
Now, she couldn’t sense anything from over there.

“I have to find out what’s going on.”  
Closing her eyes in concentration, she teleported herself over to Universe 11.  
She was in the same spot she was in before Hearts had ordered her to help Cumber in Universe 3. The sky was now bright blue instead of the night indigo. Silently, she flew closer to the city. In the city square, Lagss caught a glimpse of Jiren and the Pride Troopers doing victory poses as the crowd clapped and cheered. Signs and banners hung from the buildings and windows. In Japanese, one of them read, “Congratulations Jiren!”   
Jiren appeared to be talking with the Supreme Kai of Universe 11, shaking hands.

Traveling to Universe 6, Lagss saw a similar situation. On the city outskirts, Hit was receiving a sack of Zeni from the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 for completing his job. Cabba and Kaulifla were busy sparring in the air, while Kale watched with a small smile on her face.

Finally, Lagss transported herself to Universe 7. Hiding within her glass barrier, Lagss could see Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, 17, and Trunks having a party at Bulma’s mansion-like house. Trunks served iced cocktails from a platter while Bulma relaxed on a lounge chair. Dr. Briefs was petting a black cat and smoking a cigarette while reading a newspaper. Vegeta played with little baby Bulla by himself, while Bulma watched from her chair. As usual, Goku was stuffing his face full of food at a table, while Whis eyed him in disgust.  
“You really haven’t heard of manners, have you, Goku?” He held chopsticks in his light blue fingers.  
“Huh?” he asked, his mouth still stuffed.  
Whis rolled his eyes and continued to eat the ramen and egg from the bowl in front of him. Beerus was happily eating pudding from a glass.  
“Finally…after so many months of waiting, I finally get to taste this brand new delicious desert! How marvelous!”  
“See, now aren’t you glad you didn’t destroy Earth after all?” Whis asked.  
“Eh, I’ll get back to you on that,” Beerus replied.  
Piccolo, 17, Trunks, and the two Saiyans were congratulated by their families and friends.   
“…So then, me and Vegeta rammed our fist right through Hearts…he looked pretty stunned,” Goku described.   
“Yes, we witnessed the whole thing,” Trunks said. “And we helped out with our ki blasts.”  
“And you should’ve seen Hit and Jiren, of all people, merge their attacks with Goku’s,” 17 added. “Imagine if they had worked together during the Tournament of Power.”  
“Imagine how much money Hit and Jiren got from their Supreme Kais,” 18 replied. “Completing a job like that…one I wish I could’ve done.”  
“You have plenty of money already,” said 17.  
“Says the one who won the Tournament, got his wish granted, and then bought a cruise liner. You know more than half of the boat is mine, anyway.”  
“I could’ve helped out, too,” Krillin piped up. “But I needed to watch Marron. Apparently, she’s getting better at or practice sparring matches.” He mentioned to a small bruise on his cheek. 18 giggled quietly, cheeks blushing.  
“You look good with that bruise. Shows how tough and loving you are.”  
Krillin blushed back.   
“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku called over to him.   
Vegeta handed Bulla to Bulma, then walked over to the table, sitting a good distance from Goku.  
“What now, Kakarott? I think everyone’s heard our story long enough.”  
“Why didn’t you want to fuse as Gogeta?”  
“I already told you, I didn’t want to fuse with an idiot like you!”  
“But our world was in danger. You fused with me when we fought Broly and it was fine.”  
“I didn’t want to.”  
“But you did, anyway. I could’ve handled Hearts on my own, but our fusion helped out.”  
Piccolo scoffed. “Like you alone would stand a chance against a demonic kai who had the power of the Universe Seed inside him. You seem to let your desire to fight get to your head.”  
“Heh,” said Goku. “It’s the way I am. And it always works, doesn’t it?”  
“Well, at least I can say that I defeated him as well,” Vegeta replied.   
“We did,” Goku corrected. “Jiren asked me why I didn’t fuse during the Tournament of Power.”  
“Sure, we may have defeated our opponents faster,” said 17, “but it would’ve been a risky move, losing two members if Gogeta were defeated. That’s the real reason why Goku and Vegeta didn’t fuse then to begin with. What’s done is done.”  
“Agreed,” replied Krillin, biting into some orange chicken.   
“Hey, Whis!” Goku called over to the angel who was finishing up a glass with pudding in it. “Can you show everyone what happened?”  
Whis walked over and waved his staff. An image from the planet part on the top glowed, forming a holographic image of the previous battle.  
“Hey, you weren’t there,” Goku mentioned. “How does your staff know what happened?”  
“I’m a powerful being,” Whis replied.   
Lagss formed a glass mirror in front of her, allowing her to see the images better.

What she saw made her heart shatter like broken glass.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue, fired a blue Final Flash at Kamioren, causing the fused being to shatter into many pieces.  
Hearts grinning as he sealed Fused Zamasu in a large transparent cube before shrinking it down into nothing.  
Gogeta delivering the final blow to Hearts, punching him through his gut. Hearts screaming, his head tilted back, mouth wide open. Hearts smiled at them as divine rainbow light consumed his body.  
“Zeno could destroy the universe with a single thought. I just wanted to liberate you all from this lack of freedom, but you all shone and surpassed your limits. That’s why I’ve come to appreciate mortals…”  
His body faded away as he closed his eyes.  
Lagss broke down into tears after the images faded and the light flew back into the top of the staff.

“Your work is not over yet,” Whis warned Goku and the others. “Villains are still out there. Let’s talk about our next plan…in private.”  
Lagss was sure the silvery blue eyes of the angel could see right through her. Overcome with fear and emotion, Lagss concentrated and vanished. 

By the time she got back to Universe 3, Cumber was starting to wake up. Lagss ran over and made the dome vanish with a wave of her hand. The Saiyan groaned and his red eyes fluttered open.   
“What…what are you…doing here?”  
“You’re alive, thank goodness,” Lagss breathed in relief.  
Realizing what Lagss had done, Cumber gave her brief signs of thanks: a small smile, a faint softening of his eyes. Then just as quickly, his stared straight ahead, eyes hardened in anger and determination.   
Slowly sitting up, Cumber soon got to his feet.  
“That blasted metal madman took me down,” he muttered. “I’m already sick of Fu’s games.”  
“I have some bad news,” Lagss said, eyes tearing up. “Hearts…is gone. So are Oren, and Kamin, and Zamasu.”  
“What?!”  
“Gogeta killed him.”  
Dark tendrils formed around the Saiyan, and his conjured shadowy claws ripped apart several buildings.   
After he calmed down, he let out a growl and sigh. “Now what?”  
“We wait for the next part of Fu’s experiment.”


End file.
